There are many types of valves or taps available for dispensing various liquids. One of these types has a housing with an axially movable spigot or valve element that opens and closes a valve seat to allow or prevent fluid flowing through the valve. Usually the spigot or valve element is biased into engagement with the valve seat, so that the valve is normally closed.
Where the valve is operated manually, it is common to pivotally attach a lever to the valve element. The lever has a fulcrum that bears against some portion of the valve housing, so that upon pivoting of the lever, the valve element is levered or pried into the open position.
Sometimes these types of valves or taps are used to dispense liquids such as hot water or other toxic or dangerous liquids. In such cases, a difficulty with these types of valves is that they are easily accidentally or inadvertently opened, especially by children, with the result that injury can occur.